1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating a hologram pattern of a video from discrete space object data and intensity/depth image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hologram is a three-dimensional (3D) image of an object that is reproduced accurately by recording phases as well as the light intensity of light waves. Due to low visual fatigue and no limitations on number of viewpoints, the hologram touted as an ideal 3D space representation. Holograms are gaining attention as being essential for next generation realistic 3D representation.
Since a space of a real world has an indefinite number of points, an indefinite number of element patterns is required to generate a hologram. However, in practice, a hologram may be generated and displayed using a discrete number of points representing a space object due to human visual characteristics and a physical limit of pixel pitch in a hologram display device, for example, a spatial light modulator (SLM).
Among various types of holograms generated using various methods, a computer-generated hologram (CGH) may be obtained by modeling and digitally computing a space object, for example, by generating an interference pattern or fringe pattern through approximation of an optical signal and mathematical computation using a computing device, and by displaying the pattern. This concept was introduced by Brown and Lohmann in 1966.
This digital hologram technology is based on generating a hologram pattern for a 3D object by computing a hologram pattern for each point in the object consisting of a collection of space points, and by synthesizing the hologram patterns. Since the hologram pattern requires a video throughput rate of 30 frames or more per second, fast hologram generation poses an issue at present.